La nuit des anges
by The girl of the World
Summary: Quand Dieu a quitté le Paradis, une nouvelle hiérarchie s'est mise en place, dans l'urgence, et sans leur consentement.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue pour un petit OS très court qui m'ait venu une nuit. C'est une petite pause un peu mélancolique avant la prochaine fanfiction que je vous réserve !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **La nuit des anges**

Depuis que Dieu avait quitté le Paradis, les anges ne faisaient confiance qu'aux Archanges encore présents.

Sa disparition avait créé une vague de frisson et d'effroi chez tous les habitants du Paradis. Mais elle avait cessé aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Les anges ne savaient pas où se trouvait leur Père mais il restait quelques figures d'autorité qui prendraient le relais à sa suite.

Michel, interpellé par Sa soudaine absence avait du réagir à l'imprévu imposé. L'archange avait été pris par surprise, en pleine journée, une qui ressemblait à tant d'autres. Et en un instant, son visage s'était modelé pour réagir à la situation. Michel ne quittait plus son trône en feuille d'or, rôle qui était devenu le sien de se charger de l'organisation du Paradis dans son ensemble. Lui qui se passionnait pour les humains à une époque, pour leur mode de combat, pour leur évolution bien trop lente, il avait du renoncer à tout cela parce que son Père ne donnait plus signe de vie. C'était à lui de prendre les devants et de s'occuper de l'armurerie, des séances d'entraînement à l'épée. Plus aucun temps libre. Juste la gouvernance d'une armée.

Il avait perdu tout droit de paraître faible aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs qui l'avaient connu dans des états si divers. A présent, il ne pouvait plus profiter de l'ombre de son Créateur pour se cacher et pour continuer à batifoler. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se devait d'arborer.

Lucifer, l'ange déchu que tout le monde taisait, n'avait plus aucun droit au trône. A partir du moment où il s'était révolté contre son Créateur, il avait perdu tout ses droits. Aujourd'hui dans la Cage, au plus profond des Enfers, ses cris ne s'entendaient pas depuis le Paradis. Mais beaucoup aurait juré ne pas dormir la nuit à cause des cauchemars qui hantaient leur rêves. Si quelques uns en avaient parlé entre eux, si son nom n'avait pas été tabou et synonyme d'insulte sévère, tous sauraient qu'ils avaient passé la même nuit à écouter malgré eux les cris, les hurlements, l'agonie et la rage, la tristesse et l'abandon, d'un ange autrefois appelé Lucifer.

Raphaël avait changé lui aussi, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la disparition de leur Père à tous. Il dirigeait de concert avec son frère aîné les rangs de leur armée. Maintenant que la paix était terminée, il était tant de passer à l'offensive, se préparer pour tout ce qui allait devoir être accompli. Il avait vu des enfants passer entre ses mains pour se faire soigner, ou ne serait-ce que pour partager un moment avec un archange qui le voulait bien. Maintenant, quand il auscultait un enfant, c'était toujours pour une vilaine balafre sur la figure due à une épée trop tranchante, un muscle froissé à cause d'un entraînement trop intensif, un coup de poignard dans le dos à cause d'une botte trop bien exécutée. Ils étaient des soldats et non plus des enfants. Le Paradis en avait besoin.

Gabriel avait été porté disparu, mais pas déchu. Son souvenir remontait à la surface de temps à autre. Mais plus personne ne s'apitoyait sur son sort. Il avait choisi délibérément de quitter son poste de Messager. Il devait en assumer les conséquences. Même si il n'était pas déchu comme Lucifer, son nouveau statut s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Exilé. Couard. Traître. Le fuyard du Paradis, l'archange trop faible pour supporter son devoir n'avait plus sa place parmi eux.

Depuis que Dieu avait quitté son trône céleste pour fouler la Terre des hommes, plus aucun enfant n'avait vu le jour. Dieu les créait en son sein avant de leur donner une grâce qui refléterait leur personnalité, leur grade, leur caractère. Il n'en restait à présent plus que quelques uns qui jouaient encore à se faire la guerre, imitant les autres quand ils les espionnaient durant leur séances d'entraînement. Ils étaient la dernière génération et déjà aucun d'eux n'avait connu l'ère prospère du Paradis, ne connaissant que les cris poussés par les combattants. Personne ne disait rien. Si Dieu avait décidé qu'ils s'éteindraient avec eux, alors ils ne pouvaient dire que « amen » à Sa volonté.

Voici la nuit des anges, celle qui ne verra plus jamais le jour. Une vérité à peine effleurée de ce qu'était devenu le Paradis.

Ils doivent servir l'ordre établi.

Amen.


End file.
